Online sales and distribution of goods and services has grown exponentially with the adoption of the Internet and the proliferation of mobile computing devices. Conventional retail sales have attempted to keep up with the increasing demand of the online marketplace but have traditionally fallen short in terms of reliability and time. In some conventional retail systems, managers and/or operators attempt to provide for distribution efficiency by warehousing any good being sold, either in a real world store or through an online service. Under conventional retail models, it has been thought that having ordered goods on-hand enables faster and more efficient delivery. Unfortunately, warehousing of goods and maintaining order inventory introduces costs into the manufacturing and delivery of goods. In addition, inventory that does not get sold is a burden on the distributor both in terms of the cost to produce the item and in terms of the cost to store and manage any item not sold. Some conventional direct distribution systems have sought to alleviate these burdens by shipping directly from manufacturers.